Acceptance and Control
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Spock/Uhura: 1. Acceptance Rated G - Summary: Would he ever be good enough for anyone? 2. Control Rated Nc17 - Summary: What is it about her that makes him want to lose control? Please review and/or fave. Thank You.


You don't have to go to the link to view the photo but the story would make more sense and be more hot if you do.

* * *

><p><em>Title: Acceptance<em>  
><em>Author: vickyblueeyez<em>  
><em>Fandom: Star Trek XI<em>  
><em>Pairing: SpockUhura_  
><em>Rating: G<em>  
><em>Words: 385 - Pic Caption<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and don't do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.<em>  
><em>Warning: None<em>  
><em>Summary: Would he ever be good enough for anyone?<em>  
><em>Link: http colon double slash vickieslookinatporn dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 5366860010acceptance_  
><em>AN: Just because I've never seen it before, I wanted to see a K/S to S/U fic. Couldn't find it so I wrote something._

It seemed everywhere Spock went, he felt as if he never not fit in. Every time he tried to be more of what someone wanted, someone else wanted the opposite. He didn't feel accepted as a Vulcan or a Human. He didn't feel as if he belonged on Vulcan or on Earth. The only one that accepted him, who didn't care if he was more Vulcan or Human, was taken away by a mad man.

His father wanted him to be more Vulcan. Kirk, his lover, wanted him to be more Human. He tried, as any lover would, he really did. The smiles, the laughs, little things like dancing and joking, all the things Kirk wanted didn't come natural to him. Their breakup was a mutual understanding. Despite outward appearances, he wondered if he would ever be good enough for anyone. He wondered if anyone would accept him for just as he was. Kirk found the laughs, the smiles, the friendly touches and then some with his new lover and now husband, Dr. McCoy. Dr. McCoy was more suited for Kirk's needs. He was the logical choice.

As a scientist, Spock was always alert, always vigilant. This was something he took pride in. Yet, there was something he didn't notice, something that was there this whole time. There was someone who accepted him. Someone who liked both his Vulcan side and Human side equally. Someone who thought both sides were equally intriguing. They never asked him to change and never asked him to be something he wasn't. They never judged any of his questions.

"What are you thinking?" A sweet yet sleepy voice asked by his side. Spock turned on his side and gazed back into the brown eyes staring at him. He raised his hand and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Only of you, Nyota. Only of you." He whispered. She closed her eyes and smiled, bringing up a hand to touch his in a kiss.

"You always say that." She replied.

"That's because it's always true." He said and leaned in to give her a human kiss, the ones she enjoyed so much. He knew now, with her was where he belonged. With her is where he was accepted. Her presence, her smile reminded him of this every day.

* * *

><p><em>Title: Control<em>  
><em>Author: vickyblueeyez<em>  
><em>Fandom: Star Trek XI<em>  
><em>Pairing: SpockUhura_  
><em>Rating: Nc17<em>  
><em>Words: 123 - Pic Caption<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and don't do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.<em>  
><em>Warning: All that comes with nc17. Link has a NSFW photo on it.<em>  
><em>Summary: What is it about her?<em>  
><em>Link: http colon double slash vickieslookinatporn dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 5230594221control_  
><em>AN: I have a NSFW Tumblr where I write fic things to pics/gifs. Due to the pic on the link, I wanted this to be raw and explicit but then it got fluffy on me. I blame them._

The more he tried to figure her out, the less he understood. What was it about this woman that stripped him of his logic? What was it about her that made him lust and want to give in to his carnal needs? He loved her mind. He loved her body. He loved being joined with her in every way, especially this way. This way with her moans and gasps of breath. This way with those beautiful brown eyes looking back at him. He accepts her and she accepts him. She is the reason he can let go and not be afraid. There are no equations to solve. No shields to maintain. He's naked, raw and exposed to her, for her, everything for her.


End file.
